Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪 士郎) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a defender, forward, and the captain of Hakuren. He also joined Raimon in season 2, and was a forward and defender of Inazuma Japan. In GO, he was the former coach of Hakuren (GO). Background Fubuki used to play alongside his younger twin brother, Fubuki Atsuya, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and his parents died. Due to this accident Fubuki is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to an avalanche (like snow falling off trees or the roof and any loud banging sounds). Ever since then, Atsuya's personalities was reborn inside Fubuki. Appearance Fubuki is seen usually with a gray scarf on his right side which contains Atsuya's personality, and used to belong to Atsuya. His eye color is bluish-gray and his hair is short, gray and spiked. During the battle against Genesis, his brother's personality fades away when he takes off the gray scarf, and Shirou and Atsuya combine. He then understands what his father meant by "combining themselves in one body." In the next episodes Atsuya doesn't appear anymore. When he "becomes" Atsuya, his eyes glow orange, his hair rises up and he usually takes risks. Everywhere he goes along with Raimon, there are always girls who want to talk and hang out with Fubuki, because he is undeniably handsome, he used his appearance to gain information in season 2. One example is when the team traveled to Manyuuji Junior High in episode 35. In GO, his hair gets spiked up a little bit more. He now wears a blue jacket with a white hoodie and two yellow lines on the left shoulder that looks like the captains mark, and a white shirt with a green mark on his shirt, green pants and brown shoes. Personality Fubuki is a very timid person and is very sweet and nice to others. He used to be a defender. He can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. He's very shy at the start of season 2 and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality inside it. When Atsuya is in control, his hair lifts a bit, his eyes glow bright orange and he grins, looking quite sinister. Atsuya plays fairly aggressively. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. When both of them combine his hair style changes, and lifts a bit, but not as much as when Atsuya takes over. As Atsuya, he's a little sadistic and menacing, but becomes a powerful striker. Later, the two personalities merge together to become stronger, and become one and they learn a new shoot. Fubuki is also shown to be good with girls as he often charms them into giving information for the benefit of the team. However, he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls, as seen in Episode 050. Plot Season 2 Fubuki is first commented in Episode 031, where Hibiki send a message to coach Hitomiko, saying to her call the Hakuren's team ace striker, Fubuki Shirou, to the Raimon in order to made a better team. Later, when Haruna searches by information of him, it's revealed that Fubuki had made 10 goals in a match playing alone. He made his debut in the same episode, when Raimon first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold and by seeing that, Endou let him inside the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging black bear that shook the entire bus by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. After Raimon leaving him in the front of his house, he uses a shoot to open a path. In Episode 32, when Raimon asks to the others Hakuren member they begin to discuss if Fubuki was making snowboarding, snow skating or snow sleading. When he enters in the room Araya introduces him as being Fubuki Shirou, leaving the Raimon members shocked. When Someoka asks if he is the bear killer Fubuki replies that because of the rumors everyone thinks that he is a giant or something like this. Later, Hitomiko introduces herself and asks if Fubuki have some time. During the way until Hakuren's field he grabs Haruna, who just gets slipped and warns her to have caution, making the gril blush. Then, the snow of the roof fall, scarring Fubuki until Araya calms him. Later, he, Hitomiko, Endou, Araya and Haruna are seen talking about Aliea Gakuen in an igloo. They progress the conversation showing to Fubuki many Hokaido's schools whose are attacked by Gemini Storm and explains to him that they are creating the Earth strongest team. Hitomiko then ask to Fubuki if he can show his moves, wich result into a friendly match of Raimon vs. Hakuren. When the Raimon members saw that Fubuki is a defender they became shocked. Kidou says that he thought that Fubuki was a foward, but his teammates explains that Fubuki is a foward and a defender. At the very first moment of the match he uses his block hissatsu, Ice Ground, in Someoka in order to steal the ball. Later, when Someoka tries to score with Dragon Crash, Fubuki easily stop the shoot with his leg, making the first becames enraged. He then lets Atsuya assumes the control, scoring a goal with Eternal Blizzard. He joins the Raimon Eleven in Episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm. Before the train session he asks to Endou wich type of training will be. During the trainning he is show to be a player with high speed, being able to steal the ball from Kazemaru easily. He then pass the ball to his brother. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when he's on the offensive on the soccer field. He also had a time when he was badly injured due to his brother Atsuya who wanted to play all time on the field. He wanted to become a perfect Soccer player and believed that he could only do so if he "became" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). With Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect only if he played alongside his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his twin brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger as well. His brother taught him a lesson that he should also work with his team mates besides Atsuya. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Academy arc Fubuki is invited by Coach Hibiki to a match to join Inazuma Japan. He is placed in Team-A, who's Endou team. Fubuki scored the last goal of the match (and the winning goal) using Wolf Legend. He later is chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. During the match agains the Desert Lion he fall unconcious on the ground, being replaced by Toramaru. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in the match against Fire Dragon and is taken off the team with Midorikawa. He eventually returns to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. After his return, he saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa, telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. After that, he continues to get stronger, and scoring many goals to the team. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally make it to the finals of the FFI. When the finals is just a few days away, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them, he asks Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with him, for the match against Little Gigant, wich later scores a goal to Inazuma Japan. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI, everyone went back to their own school. Fubuki went back to Hakuren to graduate to high school. His graduation took a week before Raimon's, so then Endou invited Fubuki and everyone else who joined Raimon in the season 2 and season 1 to have a match. Raimon was divided into to two parts, New Raimon and Old Raimon. Fubuki played in the New Raimon team where he, Kidou and Ichinose uses Emperor Penguin No. 2. Plot (GO) Fubuki returns as the coach of the current Hakuren (GO) team. After the victory against Gassan Kunimitsu, the Raimon team is training in the ground and suddenly Kurama shoots the ball away, behind the goal, but there is a person and the ball almost hits him, but surprisingly, this person was Fubuki, who defended the ball smoothly. He then spoke and greeted Raimon. He then started talking about his team when Fifth Sector started controlling Hakuren's soccer.He pleaded at Raimon (GO) to stop Fifth Sector on controlling his team and helped them by telling how to win against his team. It is shown that Fubuki also knew about the Resistance. At the end of the episode he is seen talking to Yukimura Hyouga, and it seems that he was worried about Yukimura, joining Fifth Sector and became a SEED. He also talked to Endou Mamoru about joining Raimon and the Resistance. He was surprised when Yukimura used his new hissatsu technique and his keshin. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the movie he joins Raimon to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He will appear in the upcoming Inazuma Eleven GO movie. Relationships *Fubuki Atsuya (Brother, Deceased) Quotes *''"No matter how many points you get, you can't win if you don't have a good defense."'' (To Fubuki Atsuya) *''"We'll get stronger! We'll get stronger and be perfect!"'' (To Fubuki Atsuya) *''"It's this version of me that everyone wants! Atsuya's power as a forward! That's why I... will make the shoot! That's what gives my existence here meaning!"'' (To Himself) *"I have to be perfect... or there's no point in me being here!" (To Himself) *''"I'm not needed as Shirou, I'm not needed as Atsuya... Then what.... what.... what am I?!"'' (To Himself) *''"Someoka-kun! I haven't forgotten... How frustrated you felt when you had to leave the team... What you felt when you gave me the ace's seat!" (To Someoka Ryuugo) *"Someoka-kun, you promised me that we'd be like the wind! Have you forgotten?!" (To Someoka Ryuugo) *"Even though we were holding the feelings from all those who had to leave the team.... (To Himself) *"I've taken the 7. The word 'perfect' ruled me, and I couldn't forgive myself for not being able to achieve perfection. Simply thinking that I'm my own person never occured to me. But, thanks to all of you, I realized beyond any scope of a doubt that both my weakness and strengths make me who I am. That notebook is meant to urge us to take another look at ourselves. Once we know who we are, we can bring out the power sleeping deep inside our hearts. To me, that power was the 7, forgiving strength. " (To all members of Inazuma Japan) Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard ' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Thunder Beast' *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Big Bang ' *'SH Freeze Shot (Game, Atsuya form) *SH Northern Impact' (Game, Atsuya form) *'SH' 'The Birth' (with Kiyama Hiroto) *'OF Aurora Dribble' (Game) *'OF Dog Run' (Game, Atsuya form) *'OF Shippuu Dash' (Game, Atsuya form) *'DF Ice Ground' *'DF Snow Angel' *'DF Coil Turn' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Double Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Frozen Steal' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game, Shirou form) *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2''' (with Kidou and Ichinose) Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) means storm, snowstorm, or blizzard, while Shirou (士郎) when spoken, means white (白). *Fubuki has three forms in the game: Shirou (DF), Atsuya (FW), and Fubuki (merged) (FW). The merged Fubuki is also good as a defender (as seen in the anime). *He used to be frightened by any sound resembling an avalanche, explosion, bang e.t.c (basically anything loud). *Like Kidou and Endou, he became the coach of his old school. (GO) *Fubuki shares the same seiyuu with Light Yagami from Death Note, Dento from Pokémon Best Wishes, Kida Masaomi from Durarara!!, Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host club and Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight. Coincidentally his seiyuu has voiced characters who are also 'a lady's man' or characters who attempt to be one. *He reappears in Inazuma Eleven GO in Episode 025. *According to one official Japanese website, Fubuki's birthday is on February 24th. He was born on February 24th, 1997. *He trained Yukimura Hyouga to learn Eternal Blizzard. *When he is young, his seiyuu is the same as Aki's. *His dub name, Shawn Frost, has the same initals as Fubuki Shirou. Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Hakuren Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Hakuren GO Category:Raimon GO